Férias do Zodíaco
by Marjarie
Summary: Mesmo durante descanso, um novo desafio aguarda os bravos cavaleiros.


Resposta ao desafio X do MRS

Fic sem fins lucrativos

* * *

**Férias do Zodíaco**

-Ahhh, nada como descansar depois de tanto trabalho puxado não remunerado. – Ikki falou satisfeito, se jogando em uma poltrona na sala de recreação das termas em que se hospedavam. – Café da manhã bem gordo e agora nada além de ficar coçando e curtindo o ócio.

-Você fala como se ser cavaleiro fosse ruim... – Shiryu comentou.

-E não é? A gente ta sempre se estropiando todo. Ao menos a Saori é cheia da grana para nos bancar.

-Quem te viu e quem te vê. – foi o único comentário de Hyoga que estava concentrado em um documentário sobre pingüins.

Nesse momento ouviram um lamento, viraram depressa para a porta e encontraram Seiya, se aproximando a passos pesados, como se caminhar fosse um grande esforço.

Shun, que até então estava concentrado em um game, levantou depressa e caminhou até o amigo.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não consegui dormir direito... Tive um pesadelo em que o PacMan me perseguia para tentar devorar minha orelha, eu corria, mas então tropeçava na minha capa de fantasminha e o PacMan se aproximava cada vez mais... Foi horrível.

-Oh Seiya. – Shun falou comovido com a triste situação do amigo.

-E agora eu sinto um mal estar terrível... Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Com certeza é o arrependimento. – Shun falou com as mãos cobrindo os lábios, chocado - O fato de ter arrancado a orelha do Cassius te persegue até hoje.

-Não, é aquele lombinho de porco que não me caiu bem. Sempre tenho pesadelos quando como demais. – falou com lágrimas nos olhos antes de colocar a mão sobre o estômago e sair em disparada até o banheiro mais próximo.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou pelo local.

-Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. O Seiya apenas agiu como o bobo de sempre. – Ikki comentou balançando a cabeça.

Meia hora depois Seiya voltou, parecendo novo em folha. Acenou distraído para os amigos ainda jogados em poltronas e se dirigiu ao restaurante, doido para filar a bóia. Ao fundo, gritos de puro terror vinham do banheiro.

-Meu nariz, meu nariz!

-Acudam, um cara desmaiou!

-Credo, que cheiro de podre!

-Joga sal grosso.

-O IML, chamem o IML, deve ter um morto aqui dentro!

Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze se encolheram em seus acentos. Aquele era o segundo dia e já passavam uma vergonha dessas.

_SS_

-Saiam! Saiam! Iiiiiiçaaaaa!!! - Seiya gritou pulando com tudo dentro da piscina natural espirrando água quente nos rostos dos amigos. – Mwahuahuahua to no paraíso!

-Parece criança. – Hyoga falou crítico. – Seiya, por favor, não comece a nadar, poupe-nos desse mico.

-Tarde demais. – Shiryu falou com uma careta vendo o pégasus todo sorridente percorrendo a água com nado cachorrinho.

-Bem, ao menos ele está se divertindo. – Shun comentou, mesmo desconfortável como estava com as pessoas em volta que cochichavam e apontavam para o grupo de amigos. – Não concorda Ikki?

Recebeu apenas um ronco alto como resposta, virou para o lado e encontrou o irmão dormindo todo torto e de boca aberta, não era uma pose muito digna.

-Iiiiiiiçaaaaaa! – mais um grito, outro espirro de água e lá estava Seiya mergulhando novamente.

-Aiai. – os três suspiraram em uníssono e tentaram relaxar ignorando todo ronco, grito e cochicho que os atingiam como lasers. Estavam quase atingindo um estado de paz interior quando ouviram um grito, dessa vez em seus ouvidos. Pularam devido ao susto, Ikki engasgou com o próprio ronco.

-Acordem preguiçosos! – Seiya era animação pura enquanto apontava para um lugar mais adiante, além das arvores que os cercavam. – Fiquei sabendo que tem uma gruta lá, querem dar uma olhada?

-Ah, bem, pode ser uma boa idéia. – Shun falou sorrindo amarelo, temeroso pelas caras de raiva e cosmos no oitavo sentido que se elevavam à sua volta.

-Você interrompeu nosso nirvana para isso? – Shiryu falou sério, rasgando com um estufar de peito, a toalha que estava em seu pescoço.

-Fez eu me engasgar de forma tão plebéia na frente do meu irmão? – Ikki estralava o pescoço, ameaçador.

-Interrompeu o início de um sonho com mamãe! – Hyoga era o mais transtornado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos enquanto seu cabelo se agitava como se fosse a própria Medusa.

-Sim! – Seiya fez certinho para eles, sorrindo como se sua vida não estivesse em nenhum momento ameaçada.

-SEU! – foi o grito que os três raivosos soltaram. Shun apenas cobriu o rosto com as mãos e então, quando tudo parecia perdido, um pigarrear salvador os atingiu.

-Hem hem.

-Que é? – rosnaram juntos, os punhos a instantes de atingir o rosto de pégasus.

-Não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa. – um homem baixinho e careca respondeu. Sua voz era baixa, como se cada palavra sua fosse um importante segredo.

-Velha fuxiqueira! – Seiya apontou, horrorizado.

-Hem hem, continuando, vocês pretendem visitar a gruta? Acredito que os jovens aqui não têm conhecimento dos segredos que a cercam?

-Segredos? – Shun perguntou curioso, finamente descobrindo o rosto.

-Sim meu jovem. – falou se aproximando.

-Epa, epa, olha a intimidade. –Ikki afastou o estranho com um safanão.

Ele se recompôs depressa.

-Como eu ia dizendo, vocês não devem conhecer os perigos que rondam aquela gruta. Armadilhas que nem o mais Indiana Jones dos homens é capaz de enfrentar. E ao fundo, um perigo mortal que deixa o próprio você-sabe-quem de nariz em pé, já que ele não tem cabelo e tal.

-Hã?

-Em outras palavras. A personificação do terror. MWAHUAHUAHUA, HIAHIAHIAHIA. – ditas essas palavras, o cara se afastou, voltando para seu cantinho nas termas.

-Eu hein, cara bitolado. – Hyoga falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ele deve ter cheirado o banheiro depois da passagem do Seiya. Uma experiência dessas acaba com a saúde mental de qualquer um. – Ikki comentou.

Mesmo com a alfinetada, Seiya não se abalou, seus olhos brilhavam emocionados, vislumbrando como num sonho, a incrível aventura que os aguardavam.

-Amigos, vamos àquela gruta!

-Por quê? – Shiryu perguntou enquanto catava uma toalha inteira para se enrolar.

-Vocês não ouviram o que o carinha falou? Perigos! Perigos nos aguardam naquela gruta. Ah, mal posso esperar. – concluiu esfregando as mãos.

-Bem, considerando os perigos pelo que já passamos, não será uma grutinha que nos abalará. – Ikki falou, se contagiando com a empolgação de Seiya.

-Vendo por esse lado. – cisne colocou uma mão sobre o queixo, pensativo.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Shun resmungou baixinho, mas foi ignorado por todos.

-Eu apóio. – Shiryu balançou os ombros, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

-Então está combinado. – Seiya ergueu o punho para o alto. – Desbravaremos a tal gruta. Yosh!

_SS_

-Hey, cuidado onde pisa. – Ikki resmungou com Hyoga.

-Vira essa lanterna para outro lado, quer me cegar? – Shiryu quase gritou ao ter a luz sobre sus recém curados olhos.

-Quietos vocês! – Seiya falou como o líder. – Chegamos à entrada. A partir daqui todo cuidado é pouco... Avante cavaleiros da justiça.

Caminharam devagar, pisando com extrema cautela no chão coberto de teias de aranha e restos de pequenos animais. Os minutos passavam, devagar, até que, a um piso em falso de Hyoga, uma armadilha se ativou, disparando dardos das paredes úmidas do local.

-Pro chão! – Seiya gritou se jogando, sendo seguido na velocidade da luz pelos amigos. Os dardos passaram zunindo sobre suas cabeças, não os atingindo devido à rápida reação que só os cosmos treinados eram capazes de fazer.

-Isso foi divertido. – Ikki falou com um sorrisinho.

-Eu não acho. – Shun choramingou. – Para onde olho, vejo a palavra AXIA. Um terrível perigo nos aguarda, eu sei.

-Quando o perigo aparecer, a gente enfrenta e pronto. – Seiya falou simples. - Agora vambora galera.

Voltaram a caminhar e dessa vez não passou muito tempo até que Shiryu pisasse em um fio transparente. A armadilha entrou em ação mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos e, quando viu, o dragão encontrava-se pendurado de cabeça para baixo, enrolado em diversas cordas. Tentou usar sua Excalibur, mas as cordas não permitiam que sequer movesse um dedo. Seiya já se aproximava para socorrer o amigo.

-Não, prossigam sem mim! A missão é mais importante que minha existência.

-Oh, Shiryu. – Shun falou às lágrimas.

-Mas... – Seiya olhou para os cavaleiros.

-Vamos em frente. Quando retornarmos triunfantes, eu uso meu canivete suíço para liberta-lo. – Ikki tomou a dianteira, apertou levemente o ombro do irmão para transmitir força e então todos seguiram em frente.

Mais passos, mais armadilhas surgiam como se os espreitassem na escuridão e então, uma fatalidade aconteceu.

-Marreco! Digo, cisne! – Fênix gritou ao ver o companheiro cair em um buraco, ficando apenas a cabeça visível.

-Não! O Hyoga não! – pégasus falou desesperado.

-Mas eu to vivo... – o loiro falou rabugento.

-Hyogaaaa, uaaahhhhhhh! – Seiya caiu ajoelhado no chão.

-Vamos em frente amigos... Não se preocupe Hyoga, seu sacrifício não será em vão. – Andrômeda mal se agüentava diante de tanta dor.

-Eu já disse que to vivo, caramba!

Respirando fundo, os três puseram-se em marcha, as lágrimas em seus olhos como um memorial ao grande guerreiro do gelo.

-Eu não morri seus burros!

Depararam-se com o perigo seguinte, grandes machados que, pendurados pelo teto, movimentavam-se cortando em todas as direções. Um esqueleto jogado no chão como lembrete do que poderia acontecer caso falhassem.

-Só há um meio de passar. – Shun falou determinado. Invocou suas correntes e ergueu o braço para um ponto no teto. – Corrente de Andrômedaaaa. – segurou os amigos pelo pulso e se impulsionou para o alto, jogando-os para frente, longe do perigo. – Vão!

-Meu irmão! – Ikki gritou preocupado.

-Não se preocupem comigo. Sigam em frente... Só vocês são capazes de fazer um milagre acontecer.

-Shun...

-Nós não lhe decepcionaremos. – Seiya falou determinado, as mãos fechadas em punhos enquanto corria sem olhar para trás.

Porém, quando parecia que nada pior poderia acontecer, uma trepadeira se atirou na direção de pégasus. Soltando um grito de pavor puro, Ikki correu, a distância que o separava do cavaleiro parecendo quilômetros de dor. Mais passos e então, com um último esforço, conseguiu se jogar à frente, a trepadeira se enroscando em seu corpo como se estivesse viva.

-Se... Seiya... – falou se arrastando no chão, se esforçando para alcançar o amigo. – Seja forte, confio Atena a você. – e então desmaiou.

-Não, isso não está acontecendo. – encarava o amigo, lembrando de todas as aventuras que passaram juntos. Uma musiquinha brega tocando em seus ouvidos como que para lembra-lo de que já era hora de melhorar seu repertório musical. - Ruuuuaaaaaargh! – rugiu como um trovão, seu cosmo atingindo as alturas e então correu. Correu como nunca em toda sua existência.

E não existiam mais armadilhas, armas, nada que ousasse se interpor no duro caminho daquele cavaleiro. Seus olhos afiados como os de um falcão graças às tragédias recentes, viram com extrema precisão, o fundo daquela gruta de horrores. Apertou o ritmo, seu coração acelerado pela emoção de finalmente poder cumprir aquela tarefa. Mais alguns metros e então poderia...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_SS_

-Droga de matinho. – Ikki resmungava rabugento, usando seu canivete para cortar aquela porcaria. Então, um barulho alto veio do fundo da gruta, ergueu o rosto e só pôde piscar confuso antes de um Seiya passar feito risco, agarra-lo pelo braço e continuar a toda, quebrando todos os recordes.

Chegaram nos machados, apenas um zum, e todos estavam quebrados e Shun se segurava como podia naquele veículo em alta velocidade.

Mais corrida, um bicão numa cabeça loira e Hyoga já se encontrava sendo arrastado naquela confusão.

-Você está vivo! – Shun falou feliz.

-Afe.

Correram mais, Seiya tirou o canivete das mãos de Ikki, amarrou numa ponta da corrente de Andrômeda e arremessou, atingindo em cheio a corda mestra que prendia Shiryu, então o cavaleiro caiu pesadamente sobre os outros e se uniu ao arrastamento.

Pégasus parou apenas quando estava dentro do quarto. Arfando, começou a trancar tudo. Seus olhos arregalados, a palidez no rosto e o cabelo em pé diziam que estava no mínimo transtornado.

-Mas o que aconteceu? – Shiryu fez a pergunta que não queria calar.

-Eu vi! – ele falou apavorado. – Eu vi! – pegou Hyoga pelos ombros e começou a sacudir.

-Viu o que? – Shun perguntou.

-Lá, no fundo daquela gruta. Após passar por todos perigos e provações possíveis. Lá, no fundo, dentro de um poço estava... – sua voz morreu. O cavaleiro pareceu entrar em choque.

Prontamente Ikki deu uma bifa da orelha dele, fazendo-o acordar.

-Lá estava... – Seiya começou.

-Estava? – Shiryu ajudou.

-O Misty com um tutu de bailarina...

_Flashback_

-Finalmente! Finalmente um bofe digno! – deu uma rodadinha e abriu os braços -Vem cá meu chuchu, vem que eu tô cheio de amor.

_Fim do flasback_

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA. – os quatro cavaleiros rolavam de rir.

-Isso, riam da desgraça alheia. – resmungou emburrado.

-Essas são as minhas melhores férias! – Ikki falou entre risos.

OWARI

N/A: Sim, eu sei, tá uma tosquice, mas como me veio a idéia, resolvi escrever. E eu adoro todos os cavaleiros viu? Não me xinguem por tirar um pouquinho de sarro deles XD

beijos

Mar


End file.
